


Violent Things

by SkyyCellabrate



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Violent Things, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyCellabrate/pseuds/SkyyCellabrate
Summary: A love(?) Story.





	1. Better Than Me

"Hey Skyy are you awake still?"   
I hear Brendon say as he slowly opens the door.  
"Yeah I am, what's up?"   
I yawn and turn to face him. He sighs and gives me a half smile.   
"Ash and I are going for a bit."  
I look at him with wide eyes; he chuckles and sits on the bed next to me.  
"My good friend Dallon is coming over to keep you company. You really think I'd leave you alone?"  
I smile weakly and roll my eyes.  
"No I know... You guys have fun."   
Ash walks in and smiles.   
"Don't worry bb, Dallon's a good dude, you'll be okay."   
She plops on the bed and and hugs me goodbye.   
"Love you butt. Get some rest."  
Brendon kisses my cheek and gets up to follow Ash out the door.   
"Love you sis, I promise you'll be okay."  
I smile and lay back down.   
"Love you guys too, have fun okay? Don't worry about me."  
They wave and close the door behind them. 

***

I was on the brink of dreamland when I heard a faint knock on the door.   
"Hmm-mmm come in..."  
I struggle to open my eyes and look at the door when he came in. My heart stopped. I could barely see him in the glow of the TV.   
"Umm. Skyy, right?"  
He nervously closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up weakly and nodded.   
"Yeah... Dallon?"   
He nods and looks over at me.   
"When Brendon asked me to keep an eye on his sister I figured you would be like 12, why am I here...?"  
I reached over to the nightstand to grab the ice pack Ash left me, in the light of the TV he saw my face.  
"Holy fuck! What happened to your face??"  
I feel the tears form in my eyes and I look away.   
"I uhh..."  
He moves closer to me and sighs.   
"Shit I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to sound rude... Are you okay..?"  
He reaches out to touch my face and I flinch.   
"Did someone do this to you? I promise I won't hurt you.."   
I look at him and he reaches out and puts his thumb under my chin, tilting my head from side to side.   
"My uh.... Ex.."  
His hand plops down on my lap with a thud.   
"Are you fucking kidding me??? What's that little shit heads name?"  
I look up at him with tears falling down my cheeks. Scared to even say his name.  
"...Andy..."  
I whisper, fearing the sound of it.   
"I swear to god I will fucking wreck him. No one should ever lay hands on a girl, especially my best friend's sister."   
I put the ice pack on my face and try to hide my tears.   
"Hey..."  
He sits right next to me, his cologne hits my nose, fuck he smells good.   
"Please don't cry.. I won't let anything happen to you. I solemnly swear."  
He smirks and I can't help but smile.   
"You nerd..."  
I put the pack down the sniffle, he lifts his hand up and gently brushes the tears away.   
"Please don't cry, you have such a pretty smile. Here. Let's let down and watch some cartoons. Okay? I'll make sure nothing gets you."   
I smile and nod. He lays down next to me and pats the bed. I get back under the covers and rest my head on his shoulder.   
"There ya go. Now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."   
He rests his hand on my arm and for the first time in weeks, I fall asleep with a smile on my face...


	2. Love At First Sight

I felt a hand brush against my cheek as I stirred. My eyelids fluttering open to see Dallon's face looking right at me, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the morning light.   
"Good morning princess."  
He smiles and rests his hand on my side.  
"Princess, huh?"  
I smile and yawn.   
"Well you seem like a princess to me.. Do you want some coffee?"   
I blush at his voice... Princess... I like the sound of that.   
"Coffee sounds perfect, did Ash and Brendon ever come home?"  
He beams a smile and starts to get up.  
"Yeah they got in at about 3."  
I sit up and start to follow him out to the kitchen, I sit at the table and watch him move around.  
"Did they wake you up or something? I didn't hear anything."  
I crack a grin as he tries to figure out how to work Brendon's fancy coffee machine.   
"Oh no, I was still up.."  
He gives the machine a frustrated look as he starts it up.  
"You were up till 3??? You know you could have gone to sleep.."  
He sits down across from me and shrugs.  
"Yeah I know..."  
He looks at the tile floor.  
"I just don't sleep much."  
He looks at me and gives me a little smile, I start to notice the bags under his eyes.  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
I give him my best reassuring smile and try to hide the wince of pain it caused.  
"Hey, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."  
He reaches out to grab my hand, our fingers interlace.  
"Skyy, I-"  
He was cut off by shuffling coming from the hallway.  
"Skyy is Dallon still he-oh. Yes you are. Hey dude."  
Brendon flashes a toothy grin as Dallon let's go of my hand and folds his in his lap.   
"Hey Bren. I'm making coffee if you want some."   
Brendon was already grabbing 4 cups out of the cabinet.   
"Duuuuuh."  
I roll my eyes and peek around Dallon towards the hallway.   
"Where's Ash at?"   
Brendon gets a bashful grin on his face.  
"Attempting to get out of bed.. "  
Dallon laughs.  
"BRO WHAT THE FUCK I DON'T WANNA KNOW THAT."  
We all bust out in laughter as Ash wobbles into the kitchen.   
"What's so funny you ass wads...?"  
She mumbles as she settles herself into a chair.   
"Morning gimpy.."  
Dallon laughs breathlessly as Ash whacks him in the arm.   
"Dude fuck you, you're just mad cause you aren't getting any."  
She laughs and grabs a cup of coffee from Brendon.   
"Yeah whatever."  
Dallon shakes his head and get up and makes two cups. He hands one to me and smiles.   
"Thanks Dal."  
I grin and take a sip from my cup. He gives me a lop sided smile.  
"You're welcome. Hey what time is it...?"  
He looks down at his watch.  
"Shit! I have to go! I have band practice in an hour!"  
He downs his cup of coffee and puts it in the sink.  
"I'll call you when I get done Bren. Bye guys!"  
He waves and gives me a little smile before jogging out the door.   
"Ash, Brendon?"  
They turn and look at me.  
"I think I'm in love..."


	3. Small Cuts

"Ha! I knew it!"  
Ash said triumphantly and beamed a smile at Brendon. I my cheeks burned red under the bruising.  
"What are you taking about?"  
I fiddled with my cup and raised an eyebrow at her, Brendon sighed and did the same.   
"Hey, everyone falls for him at some point. It's weird. He like. Magic. Or something."  
Ash shrugged.  
"Even Brendon had a crush on him at some point.."   
She grinned up at Brendon tauntingly.   
"Hey! Enough of that."   
Brendon hid his smile with a laugh. Suddenly a ring interrupted the awkward moment.   
"Hold on."  
Brendon got up to grab his phone. I could barely make out the hushed sounds coming from the other room. Seconds later he came back and sighed.   
"Spencer needs my help I guess. I'll be back later."   
He gave Ash a soft kiss on her forehead before turning and heading out the door.  
"Well, I guess it's just us. What do you feel like doing?"  
Ash, like me, wasn't really one for going out and doing things. I shrugged and finished my last sip of coffee.  
"Netflix binge?"  
She smiled and took our cups to the sink.   
"Fuck yeah Netflix binge."  
She laughed and I stood up.  
"Sweet. Pick something out and I'll be right back."  
She nodded as we went our opposite ways. I made it to my room and grabbed my phone, catching my reflection in the mirror made me jump. God I looked like shit. I sighed poking at the various bruises and cuts on my face. For being a couple days old they were healing pretty nicely, at least, better then the last time. I frown and head out to the living room and plop down on the couch next to Ash.   
"Supernatural?"  
I nodded. She grinned and hit play. 

***  
I didn't mean to fall back asleep, but the familiar sounds and Ash's random squeals were comforting in a way.   
"Shit, how long have I been out?"   
I lifted my head from her shoulder and yawned.   
"Well Cas is around, so like 3 or 4 hours?"  
I smile and shake my head.   
"I didn't mean to pass out on you like that. I'm sorry."  
She waved her hand at me and smiled.  
"You need all the rest you can get bb. It's fine. You woke up just in time though. Brendon and Dallon are on the way back."  
She gave me a joking nudge.   
"I better go try and look somewhat decent then."  
I've been wearing the same pajamas for 2 days, plus. It was Dallon. I get up and make my way to my room. There wasn't a real point in dressing up so I just throw in my Foxy Shazam shirt and a pair of black leggings. As I look around for my slip ons I grimace at my arms. I throw on a hoodie and walk back out to the living room, leaving my hair in the messy bun it's been all day.   
"When did you say they'll be here?"  
I look over at Ash.   
"Any second now.."  
Like clockwork the door opened and the guys laughter filled the house.   
"Honey I'm hooome!!"  
Brendon sang and ran up to Ash, picking her up by the waist and kissing her.   
"Grooooooosssssssss!"  
I laugh and make a mocking face. Dallon sits next to me and smiles.   
"Hey Skyy."  
I smile and poke his arm.   
"Heeeey Dal."  
Brendon looks over at us and eventually sets Ash back down.  
"You guys wanna go to this party Spence is throwing?"  
I look at everyone and frown.  
"I uh... I don't think I'm up for public yet, you guys can go ahead though."  
I smile.   
"You sure? Nothing's gonna happen..."   
Brendon furrows his eyebrows and nods.  
"No wait, it's alright. You stay here and chill. Dal you coming?"  
Dallon shakes his head.   
"I'm gonna stay back with Skyy and make sure she's okay. You two go ahead."  
Brendon shrugs.   
"Whatever yo, you two have fun."  
He smiles and pulls Ash out the door, like he knew something.   
"That was weird.."  
I murmur as the door shuts. I turn and see Dallon sitting on the door in front of me, pulling an acoustic guitar out of it's case.   
"I wrote a new song today, wanna hear it?"  
I nod rapidly and smile.  
"Of course!!"  
He smiles widely and starts playing.

"Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?  
You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins.  
Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again.

Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I said that before.  
I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor,  
But don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore.

Turn the lights off, I'm in love...  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her?  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?  
Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love...

Turn the lights off, I'm falling in love with you...  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her?  
Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?  
Dark, dark nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love..."

He smiles and I feel a tear fall down my cheek.   
"That was beautiful. Whoever you wrote it for is lucky.."  
There was a tinge of jealousy in my voice.   
"Do you really like it?"  
He sets the guitar aside and grabs my hand. I nod and look down at our fingers.   
"Good, cause I wrote it for you."  
I look up at him in surprise.  
"What...?"  
Before I could say more he lifted his hand to my cheek and pulled my face in for a gentle kiss, so tender and warm. And for that brief moment everything was right with the world.


	4. Visitation Of A Ghost

It was the perfect moment, our hearts fluttering in unison, his hand resting gently on my cheek. The whole world could've been imploding and I wouldn't have cared one bit, until we heard that bang on the door.   
"What the fuck?"  
I almost jump out of my seat. My heart stops.   
"Dallon..."  
He stands up and another bang echos though the house.   
"SKYY YOU FUCKING CUNT I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN UP."  
His words slurring and his voice coarse and harsh.  
Andy..  
"Who the fuck is that?"  
Dallon whispers and slinks over to the door.   
"Dallon don't! It's him..."  
I can feel the tears streaming down my face, my voice and whole body shaking.  
"Hi-? Oh. Oh FUCK THAT. Skyy go into your room and call Brendon. I'll take care of this."  
I run into the room as I hear Dallon open the door. I pull out my phone, my hands shaking violently and try to dial Brendon. 

"Yo!"

He yells, trying to overpower the sound of Spencer's party. 

"B-bren... He-he's here. Please... Help."

"Who's there??? Hold on I'm going outside."

As the sounds of the party fade I can hear Dallon yelling in the living room. 

"Skyy what's going? Is everything okay?"

"No! He's HERE Brendon! Please come back!"

Silence. 

"B-bren...?"

"I'm getting Ash now. Stay where you are. We'll be there in 5."

I hang up and lock my door. Through the door I can hear them yelling at each other.   
"Get the fuck out of here now! You aren't welcome in this house."  
Andy laughs menacingly.  
"And who the fuck do you think you are?"  
"I'm the one who's gonna handle your ass if you don't leave. Now."  
I hear a thud.  
"Did you just put your fucking hands on me you little bitch? What are you fucking her now?? HA! Good luck with that one!"  
My eyes burn from all the tears and I've had enough. I can't run from this. It's my mess. My ghost. Not Dallon's. I open my door and run out to the living room.   
"Andy get the fuck out of here! I'm done with you okay?"  
They both turn. Dallon's face falls and Andy just smirks.   
"Well, well, well. I knew you were here you fucking bitch."  
He pushes Dallon out of the way.   
"Get the fuck over here now. I'm still not done with you."  
He closes the space between us in two steps. I flinch back as he swings his hand up and crashes it into my face. In shock I fall to the floor and start to bawl.   
"That's it you mother fucker."  
I hear Dallon growl as he jumps on Andy. Fist meeting face repeatedly. I crawl to the corner and hide my face. In the moment Brendon and Ash burst through the door.   
"Dallon stop!"  
I look up and see Brendon pulling Dallon off of Andy.   
"Skyy are you okay??"  
Ash runs over to me and I look at her, the area where Andy punched already swelling. She turns. Her eyes burning a hole into Andy's soul.   
"THAT'S FUCKING IT. YOU FUCKING SPIDER LIMB MOTHER FUCKER."  
Ash ninja jump's onto Andy, elbowing him in the back of the head. It takes both and Dallon and Brendon to pull her off of him.   
"Hey Skyy at least you have you're fucking piece of shit friends to stick up for since no one else will!"   
Andy laughs and pulls something out of his pocket. Dallon and Brendon were both holding Ash back as Andy brings his hand out to reveal a knife.   
"I told you I'd finish what I started."  
He grins evilly and throws the knife directly at me.   
"SKYY!"  
The three yell as the guys let go of Ash. The last thing I see is Brendon running to Andy, Ash running to me, and Dallon. Falling to his knees.


	5. Sleeping Pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter, I promise I'll keep updating soon.

The last thing I can remember is a blurred vision of bodies, loud noises, and the smell of metal. Metal? That can't be right. Wet. It's wet all around me. Blood maybe? What the fuck just happened to me?

**Dallon's POV**  
"She's in critical condition, but the blade barely missed her major artery, so she should recover..."  
The doctor clicks his tongue and sighs.   
"So she'll be okay?"  
My hands are shaking terribly and I haven't said more than two sentences since we got to the hospital. If it wasn't for Brendon throwing that fucking piece of shit out the door I would have killed him.   
"Yes Mr. Weekes, Skyy will be fine. Just give it time."  
He gives me a sympathetic smile.  
"Thanks Doc."  
I nod as Dr. Novak walks away. I can't believe this is happening. Ash and Brendon walk into the room and you can see Ash's heart drop as she looks at Skyy.   
"Is she..?"  
Her eyes start to well up and another tear falls from her cheek.   
"She'll be okay. Luckily shitlord missed her major artery by a centimeter."  
They sigh in unison and I clench my fists. The room goes quiet for a while with the sounds of Skyy's machines beeping faintly.   
"I'm gonna fucking kill him."  
I say through clenched teeth.   
"Agreed."  
Ash says coldly. She looks at Brendon who is looking over at Skyy with tears in his eyes.   
"I feel like absolute shit. She's my little sister. And I couldn't even protect her when she needed me the most."  
His voice quavers silently and tears fall freely.  
"Bren... It isn't your fault. I was there. I was with her. And I couldn't keep her safe. I'm so sorry."  
I didn't know what else to say.


End file.
